All Because of A Headline
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: Mikan quit her band "Cardiology" so she went back home to Japan. There she meets Natsume Hyuuga once again. When she is asked to join their band, she hesitates. But will fate let her join the band, and realize her love for THE Natsume Hyuuga? Please read.
1. The Reunion

All Because Of A Headline

NatsuMikan Fanfic

"Mikan Sakura Going Solo?" That was the question everybody asks whenever they hear the name Mikan Sakura. Because it goes like this.

Mikan Sakura is the lead singer and bassist of the famous band "Cardiology." This band was famous, yes. They were loved by everyone, yes. But were they friends like the other bands? Capital NO. You see, it's because this "awesome" band was composed of Luna, her goons, and Mikan. And of course, Mikan was the prettiest. And also the only one who could actually sing. They all sucked. And people, being the idiots they are, can't tell the difference of what's real and what's awesomeness caused by the wonderful creation called technology. That's why they never had any live concerts. Because technology is complicated when it comes to live events.

And the only reason why she joined them was because they heard her sing in the shower. They liked it, and so, tada. Here she is, now in the airport, waiting for her ride after her 3-hour flight from Hong Kong, the stop from U.S.A. She was going home. To Japan. She missed her family, her friends, and of course, her ex-boyfriend.

Who was now dating her best friend.

But unlike other girls whose best friends dated their ex's, she didn't get mad. Not one bit. In fact, she was happy for them. Though she couldn't help but feel envious. But don't blame her; who wouldn't when you're boyfriend 3 weeks ago became your best friend's boyfriend?

Anyway, she just waited in the airport. She didn't know who she was waiting for, but she didn't mind. Hotaru said that this guy always never comes unnoticed. She asked her how, but she just said to wait and see. So yeah, she was waiting in the airport, with no idea who was picking her up, and was just trying her luck to not be noticed by anyone as the Mikan Sakura. She then leaned on a post nearby waited in silence. That was, until she heard her phone ring. She rummaged her bag until she found her phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hotaru, so she picked up, but instead of giving her the usual greeting, Hotaru just said, "He's here.", and hung up.

She lowered her phone and stuffed it back in her bag. She didn't know what she meant, but if he was here, then she should at least be happy. Waiting here after a 3-hour flight was absolutely tiresome, and she needed to go home and sleep in her oh-so-cozy bed.

She looked to her right from a sudden burst of screams. She fully expected to see a man armed with a gun, or even a fire started, but all she saw was a bunch of girls surrounding a car,- A Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport?-, screaming their heads out.

_What the hell? _Mikan thought, standing up straight. She had this urge to go nearer to see what was happening, but she also had this feeling telling her that going nearer is like getting closer to death's door, so she stayed away. That was until the car stopped in front of her, the driver's door opening, and a man in a pair of jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of Converse stepped out. He had tousled raven hair and captivating crimson eyes, like the color of blood. He stepped closer, letting her take a step backward. He opened his mouth and said something, but his voice was muffled by the sounds of screaming fans beside her, blocked by 5 bodyguards in black suits.

"What?" She asked, but all this guy did was grab her arm and drag her into his car. They were able to reach the car safely, with the help of this guy's 5 bodyguards whom I presume is injured badly on their arms. Mikan was pretty sure that in Japan, these are what Americans call Crazed Fans, though Mikan really never met one. Now, she hated them.

5 minutes later, they drove away from the airport unscratched. That's when Mikan's Blackberry and this guy's IPhone rang, at the same time. They picked it up.

"Mikan Sakura "

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"Oi, Baka. You met him yet?" Hotaru said through Mikan's phone.

"Yeah, I did. Who is this guy anyway?" Mikan asked, giving this guy a side glance. Turns out he was looking at her too.

"That, my baka of a friend, is Natsume Hyuuga. Your rival when you were still here 5 years ago." Hotaru said, in a sarcastic tone.

Mikan took a moment to take this in. When she did, she spoke.

"This is him? I don't remember him being -," _This hot. _She was going to say. She was cut off by Hotaru.

"I don't really care that you remembered him differently. Just come here so we can have a talk." She said as she hung up. She then sighed and kept her phone. She brought out her Ipod and placed her earphones in her ears. She then placed it on shuffle. The song that played was All Time Low's "Dear Maria Count Me In." She closed her eyes as she listened to it play. She sang the lyrics in her head. In the reverie, she heard Natsume end his call, saying "Talk to you later." And she was sure that he was staring at her, even though her eyes were closed. She sighed. This was going to be a _long_ ride.

She decided that she'll ignore him and concentrate on listening to her Ipod. After "Dear Maria" ended, "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco played next. She listened as the intro played. She loved them. But she still love All Time Low more. She relaxed as she listened. When the song ended, there was a sudden voice that shouted into her ears. It was her Ipod. She pulled her earphones out and turned off her Ipod with a sigh. This earned her a look from Natsume.

"What was that for?" He asked as we passed through a tunnel.

"I just heard this horrible song that somehow got famous." She replied with a shrug.

"By who?"

"Us."

That answer caught him off guard. She actually said that the song she sang sucked. What kind of singer would do such a thing?

"Why do you hate it if you sang it?" He asked, which earned him a glare.

"None of your business, Hyuuga." She said, turning away, looking out the window.

'_I guess this is a touchy subject, huh?'_ He thought as he just leaned back and did the same. Then a question popped into his head. He looked at her.

"If you thought it was horrible, then why did you put it in your Ipod?" He asked. With that said, she sighed and turned to look at him.

"Because I'd be killed if I didn't." She replied. And with that, the conversation ended. When they arrived at Hotaru's mansion, Natsume saw that she had a smile on her face as she jumped out of the car. He smirked as he went out of the car. _'Baka.'_

When they entered the mansion, they were both sent to Hotaru's living room upstairs. When they arrived, they saw Hotaru with a cup of tea in her hand, and Ruka Nogi with a chunck of cake on his fork. They both took a seat. Natsume beside Ruka and Mikan, and Mikan beside Hotaru, who was beside Ruka. When Mikan was settled, she reached out to hug Hotaru, who accepted her hug.

When they pulled apart, they continued to eat. After eating, Ruka started a conversation.

"Sakura-san, is it true you're going solo?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

Mikan hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I mean, who would want to tour with them for 6 months, even without concerts?"

"No one in the right mind." Hotaru said, looking Natsume in the eye. He smirked.

"So now that you're solo…" Hotaru left the cliff hanger hanging.

"Do you want to join our band?" Natsume finished with a smirk, and with me looking at him, my jaw dropped.

'_Holy Freak Show.'_

__End_  
><em>

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for deleting my other stories. I am also sorry for typos and bad grammar and all. I hope you liked it. And if you did, please keep reading because it's going to get better and better.

Please Review!

_Alexandrya Hale _


	2. The Result of 6 Days Part 1

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the 2nd chappie! Sorry for the late update. Had a hard time getting my hands on the computer because of my sister and brother. I would like to thank my first 3 reviewers! And I just realized that in the last sentence of the last chapter, I changed to 1st person. Sorry!**

**Cookiedoughicecream2**

**Miko647635**

**ChojiSanity**

**Thank you guys! I was happy when you reviewed! Thank you!**

**Now, to the story….**

_All Because of a Headline_

_Chapter 2: il risultato di sei giorni da una parte(Chapter 2: The Result of Six Days part 1)_

Mikan Sakura

{Imai Mansion}

"What?" I asked, looking at Natsume as if he was insane.

"Do you want to join our band?" He repeated, lifting his tea cup to his lips.

"No, no, no. I heard you, but _why?_ Didn't I say I was going solo?" I asked, massaging my temples. I had a huge headache from the flight. I _needed _to sleep.

"Yeah, but it would be better if all of us would just be in one band, Sakura-san." I heard Ruka say. I turned to look at him. I opened my mouth to protest, but before any words could come out, Hotaru butted in.

"Look, if we just keep on trying to convince her, we won't go anywhere, with that stubborn head of hers." Hotaru said, getting another chunk of her crab cake. (A/N: I know right! Crab Cake. That's one cake I'd never eat.)

"So what are we gonna do?" Ruka asked, looking at Hotaru with questioning eyes.

Then a long silence ensued. About 5 minutes have passed until Natsume spoke.

"How about this? Give us 6 days to convince you. We'll bring you to our rehearsals, recordings, and our concert this Saturday. If you like it, you'll join." He said. All of us looked at him. Hotaru and Ruka started nodding before looking at me for my confirmation. I thought about it. Maybe having a band wouldn't be so bad after all. I could finally sing in a concert without those arses.

I turned to them. "Fine. It's a deal. " And with that, the real tea party started, with all of us talking about what happened to our lives when I wasn't here. We laughed, (excluding Natsume and Hotaru, who just smirked at some stories) and ate the cake. Yeah, I can pretty say this was a great homecoming

{Day One, Sakura Mansion}

Bang!

With suprise, I fell down my bed. I hit my head somewhere in the back when I tried to get up. I then heard a chuckle. I turned to face the direction of the chuckle.

There stood my best friend, Hotaru, my ex boyfriend, Ruka, and my rival, Natsume. And I figured he was the one who chuckled.

"Hyuuga, don't you dare laugh at me. I only fell down because you guys decided to _suddenly _barge into _my _room early in the _morning_." I said, glaring at him. Okay, I should tell you guys. When I fell down, I brought the bedsheet with me, so right now it's covering my body. So when I tore it away so I could let them out and change, I suddenly saw Ruka blushing, Hotaru emotionless as ever, and Natsume smirking. I looked down to see why.

I was only wearing my bra and panty.

And the worse part was...

It was covered in polka dots.

And with that, I reddened with anger. I turned to look at them and saw them still standing there. _Oh, the nerve!_

"Get out! Get out now!" I shouted, pointing my finger to the door. "Get out _this instant!_"

"Whatever, polka dots." Natsume said with a smirk before leaving. I didn't care to react. Just as long as they were out of my room, I didn't care what they would say, especially that bastard.

From outside, I heard Hotaru's voice trying to tell me something.

"Be ready in 10 minutes. We have to go to rehearsals today."

I sighed. This is going to be a _long _day.

{Spark Studios}

**Time Bomb**

**By: All Time Low**

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

When I got here I knew this was hard to hold  
>Like a clash the whole thing spun out of control<br>Oh, on wire, we were dancing  
>Two kids no consequences<br>Pull a trigger, without thinking  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

It was like a time bomb, set it in motion  
>We were only destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>Oh, like a time bomb  
>Gotta use it, let's defuse it<br>Ticking like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

Well there's no way out of this  
>So let's stay in<br>Have a storm that comes,  
>I'll soak us to the bone<br>Oh resistance is useless  
>Just two kids stupid and fearless<br>Like a motor, shooting a lesson  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

It was like a time bomb, set it in motion  
>We were only destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>Oh, like a time bomb  
>Gotta use it, let's defuse it<br>Ticking like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking  
>It goes off, we start again<br>If it breaks, we fix it  
>Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking<br>We should know  
>That I love you, won't let go<p>

It was like a time bomb, set it in motion  
>We were only destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>Like a time bomb  
>Gotta use it, let's defuse it<br>Ticking like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

I watched as they practiced their last song for today, and honestly, it was kinda fun. But I'm still not sure. I guess I'll just leave it to the next few days.

"C'mon Polka. Let's go." Natsume said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the parking lot. When we were finally there, he stopped and let go off me. I turned to look at him.

"What was that for? Ruka and Hotaru were still in there."

"Exactly. Ruka's desperate to have her."

"Woah. And I thought it was only Hotaru who was desperate. She kept telling me in her e-mails about him, so yeah, I figured."

"Hn. Now let's go home. They need some privacy." He said, turning away and walking towards his car.

"Fine."

The same thing happened for 4 days. Can you believe it? They just repeat everything for 4 days? But I was prepared. Instead of just wearing my underwear when I sleep, I wear my red night gown. So, yeah. That incident never, _ever, _happen again.

{Day 5}

Knock knock

See, at least this time, they didn't just barge in. I got up to open the door, and there they stood.

"Morning, baka." I heard Hotaru say. I greeted them good morning, and told them to wait downstairs. They all went, and I, on the other hand, went inside the restroom.

{Downstairs, Sakura Mansion, a few minutes later}

I met them downstairs, where they were all seated in the dining table, eating the cupcakes I made late last night. No body looked up to acknowledge my presence until I sat myself down beside Hotaru. In front of me was Natsume, and in front of Hotaru was Ruka. No body spoke for a good 3 minutes, so I decided to break it.

"So?"

"So?" They all echoed, except for the person in front of me.

"Is it good?"

They all looked at each other and at the cupcake.

"Yeah." Ruka said.

"Too sweet." Hotaru said.

"Hn." We all know who said that.

"Great! So, when are we going to leave?" I asked, finishing my cupcake.

"Now." Natsune said, and with that, he grabbed my arm, dragging me out, with Ruka and Hotaru following us.

We got into our cars, and drove away.

{Sparks Studios}

**I Wanna Love You  
>By: The Maine<strong>

Convict... Music. and You know we up front.

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole

I know you see me looking at you and you already know

I wanna love you,

You already know, I wanna love you

You already know...

Money in the air as more fell,

Grab you by your coat-tail, take you to the motel, ho-sale

Don't tell, won't tell,

Baby say, I don't talk, girl, unless you told on me.

Baby stick on me, I'm gonna stick on you

And if You pick me, then baby I'll pick you

D-O-Double-G I'm gonna put it on you

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole

I know you see me looking at you and you, already know

I wanna love you (love you),

You already know, I wanna love you (love you)

You already know...

Mobbin' in the club and I'm pressin'

I'm sitting back in the smoker's section

Bird's eye, I've got a clear view.

(You can't see me, but I can see you

It's cool, we jet, the mood is set)

Your lips are wet

You're rubbing your back, and touching your neck

Your body's moving!

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole

I know you see me looking at you and you, already know

I wanna love you (love you),

You already know, I wanna love you (love you)

You already know...

And you know my pedigree,

Used to move 'phetamines

And I'm loving the way you shake your ass!

In those jeans...

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole

I know you see me looking at you and you, already know

I wanna love you (love you),

You already know, I wanna love you (love you)

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole

I know you see me looking at you and you, already know

I wanna love you (love you),

You already know, I wanna love you (love you)

You already know...

4-8-0 6-0-2

Big-O! Tropicanic!

Young-P! Yo it's my town

J-Dubb! Diesel, I'm out

I aint goin' back to jail!

"That's the last song. The concert's tomorrow already. We'll be great." Ruka said, and with that, we decided to eat out. We ate in my favorite restaurant, La Bella Luna. I ordered my favorite Spaghetti alla Carbonara, Natsume ordered Salsa Marina, Ruka ordered Pasta alla Gricia, and Hotaru ordered Linguine al Blue Crab Salsa. When the waiter who gave us the food was out of earshot, we started a conversation.

"So, how was your experience these past 5 days, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, getting his spoon and fork.

"Great, though I'm still not sure." I replied, forking my pasta.

"Then the decision lies on tomorrow's concert." Hotaru said, turning her fork and putting it in her mouth.

"I'm sure you'll join us. Our concerts are the best. Right, Natsume?" Ruka turned to look at Natsume, who was forking his pasta and putting it in his mouth. "Hn."

When he swallowed his pasta, he continued. "Be prepared, polka. The concert tomorrow will be way more than you expected it to be."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving my clean fork in his direction."Give me your best shot."

And with that, we ate in silence. After we were through with our meals, I treated everyone with a drink. I ordered a dry martini, Ruka ordered a chocolate martini,Hotaru ordered a bloody mary, and Natsume ordered a cosmopolitan. We drank our drinks and headed home.

I took a bath, dressed up, and lay down on my bed. And when I say I tried to sleep, I really do mean it. I tossed and turned, but I just _really_ can't. So I gave up, and jumped out of my bed. I sat on the chair near my dresser and thought about what my decison would be. If I join, that means I can finally be with my friends in concerts, tours, and all of that. If I don't, I won't have to argue for what I want, unlike how I did when I was still in the band with Luna and her goons. I pondered about it, until I reached a decision.

I will choose after the concert.

So I tried to sleep again, since my mind was already sort out. But I still couldn't, and I found myself humming a pleasant tune. And that's when I got the idea. I got my spiral notebook, a pen, and began writing. When I finished my song, I went to my piano and began to make the notes. When I finished it, it was already 2:00 in the morning, and I was sleepy like hell. I went to my bed and slept with a smile on my face.

{Day 6, 7:00 P.M.}

I was sitting on the couch inside Hotaru's dressing room. She asked me to tell her which dress would be the best. This practically might be the 20th dress she tried on, and I was bored as hell. I hope _this_ dress would be the last.

When she stepped out of the restroom inside her dressing room, she was wearing a purple tanktop under a black jacket that was unbuttoned. She also wore a pair of black skinny purple Christian Louboutin heels. I sat up. _This_ was it.

"Turn." I said, spinning my finger to signal her to turn. She did as she was told. I smiled. "That's it."

She sighed. I'm pretty sure she was tired. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dressing room. Turns out she was almost late.

"I'm here. Let's go." And with that, she released me and followed Ruka and Natsume who were already walking up the stage. I just stared.

"Good evening, Japan!" Ruka shouted, winking at the crowd after he took his place behind the drums.

The crowd shouted louder. It was obvious they loved him.

"Careful, Ruka. You're princess there is getting jealous." Natsume said. Behind him, Ruka was blushing and Hotaru was glaring at crowd shouted louder than it already was. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.

"_Any_way," Ruka interrupted, sensing a bad vibe from both ravens. "This is our first song entitled 'Time Bomb!'" And with that, they all played.

**Time Bomb**

**By: All Time Low**

When I got here I knew this was hard to hold  
>Like a clash the whole thing spun out of control<br>Oh, on wire, we were dancing  
>Two kids no consequences<br>Pull a trigger, without thinking  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

It was like a time bomb, set it in motion  
>We were only destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>Oh, like a time bomb  
>Gotta use it, let's defuse it<br>Ticking like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

Well there's no way out of this  
>So let's stay in<br>Have a storm that comes,  
>I'll soak us to the bone<br>Oh resistance is useless  
>Just two kids stupid and fearless<br>Like a motor, shooting a lesson  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

It was like a time bomb, set it in motion  
>We were only destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>Oh, like a time bomb  
>Gotta use it, let's defuse it<br>Ticking like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking  
>It goes off, we start again<br>If it breaks, we fix it  
>Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking<br>We should know  
>That I love you, won't let go<p>

It was like a time bomb, set it in motion  
>We were only destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>Like a time bomb  
>Gotta use it, let's defuse it<br>Ticking like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

"And now, here's our next song." Hotaru said, flatly.

"We'll hurry this up, since we have a little surprise for you all." Natsume said, which earned a questioning look from Ruka.

"What?"

"Just watch, Nogi." Hotaru said. She faced the crowd. "This is our next song entitled 'I Wanna Love You.'" Then they started to play.

**I Wanna Love You**

**By: The Maine**

Convict.. Music. and You know we up front.

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole  
>I know you see me looking at you and you already know<br>I wanna love you,  
>you already know, I wanna love you<br>You already know..

Money in the air as more fell,  
>Grab you by your coat-tail, take you to the motel, ho-sale<br>Don't tell, won't tell,  
>baby say, I don't talk, girl, unless you told on me.<br>Baby stick on me, I'm gonna stick on you  
>and if You pick me, then baby I'll pick you<br>D-O-Double-G I'm gonna put it on you

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole  
>I know you see me looking at you and you, already know<br>I wanna love you (love you),  
>you already know, I wanna love you (love you)<br>You already know..

Mobbin' in the club and I'm pressin'  
>I'm sitting back in the smoker's section<br>Bird's eye, I've got a clear view.  
>(You can't see me, but I can see you<br>It's cool, we jet, the mood is set)  
>Your lips are wet<br>You're rubbing your back, and touching your neck  
>Your body's moving!<p>

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole  
>I know you see me looking at you and you, already know<br>I wanna love you (love you),  
>you already know, I wanna love you (love you)<br>You already know..

And you know my pedigree,  
>Used to move 'phetamines<br>And I'm loving the way you shake your ass!  
>In those jeans..<p>

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole  
>I know you see me looking at you and you, already know<p>

I wanna love you (love you),  
>you already know, I wanna love you (love you)<p>

I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole  
>I know you see me looking at you and you, already know<br>I wanna love you (love you),  
>you already know, I wanna love you (love you)<br>You already know..

4-8-0 6-0-2  
>Big-O! Tropicanic!<br>Young-P! Yo it's my town  
>J-Dubb! Diesel, I'm out<br>I aint goin' back to jail!

"Now, the next song." Natsume said, and they started to play again. They must really be in a hurry. They're not even talking.

**Heartbeat**

**By: Stereo Skyline**

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. And the soul reason i keep believing,  
>and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.<br>Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<br>hey hey, beautiful,  
>the sunshine shines<br>oh oh so bright, aight.  
>Lay back ill spend the night just staring at you.<br>For every grain of sand,  
>that you drew me pictures in.<br>there was one for every time that my, heart,  
>dropped, again.<br>so baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.

Heart, beat b-beat beat beating.

Close your eyes, don't say a word,  
>your way to beautiful you've heard.<br>The way, the way, my heart keeps beating b-b-b beating.  
>For every grain of sand,<br>that you drew me pictures in.  
>there was one for every time that my, heart, dropped, again.<br>So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this.  
>You know oh oh oooohhh.<p>

So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating,  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh ooohhhh.

a-Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<br>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<p>

So baby keep my heart... beat beat b-beat beating..  
>Oooohh woahh oooh..<p>

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
>and the soul reason i keep believing ,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh ooohhh...

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
>and the soul reason i keep believing,<br>oh we're gonna die like this you knoooww oh oh oooohh...

" And now, our last song…." Natsume said.

"It will be followed by the surprise." Hotaru said, and they started playing.

**That Girl**

**By: All Time Low  
><strong>

You know I don't frequent the LBC  
>'Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene.<br>The SoCal sun has grown on me,  
>And that girl, that girl.<p>

Started with a bottle of cheap champagne,  
>Now she's got me hooked on her like the cocaine.<br>She's so numb this novacaine,  
>That girl, that girl.<p>

So no kid, not tonight,  
>You're not that good,<br>And I'm not that type.  
>She's beautiful but she's cold as ice,<br>And that keeps me hanging on.

So what am I supposed to do oh oh?  
>When she's so damn cold like 20 below?<br>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,  
>I tell myself I can handle it.<p>

Where am I supposed to go oh oh?  
>When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?<br>That girl, that girl she's such a trick,  
>But I can't lie, I'm in love with it.<p>

That girl (oh oh oh oh).  
>That girl (oh oh oh oh).<br>That girl (oh oh oh oh).  
>That girl, that girl.<p>

Now she won't buy my sex appeal.  
>Just an east coast kid with a record deal.<br>I play her song, she plays the field.  
>That girl, that girl.<p>

Left me on the street in the middle of winter.  
>My frostbite heart says try to forget her.<br>Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember,  
>That girl, that girl.<p>

So no kid, not tonight,  
>You're not that cool,<br>Nor you're not my type.  
>She's beautiful but she's cold as ice,<br>And I'm still hangin' on.

So what am I supposed to do oh oh?  
>When she's so damn cold like 20 below?<br>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,  
>I tell myself I can handle it.<p>

Where am I supposed to go oh oh?  
>When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?<br>That girl, that girl she's such a trick,  
>But I can't lie, I'm in love with it.<p>

That girl (oh oh oh oh).  
>That girl (oh oh oh oh).<br>That girl (oh oh oh oh).  
>That girl, that girl.<p>

Sit around waiting for the spark to fade,  
>You can add another face to your pity parade.<br>I can't believe it, I've never felt so cheated.  
>Knock me down, it was all pretend,<br>Set me back up just to do it again (do it again).  
>You say I was overrated,<br>I say it's complicated.

So what am I supposed to do oh oh?  
>When she's so damn cold like 20 below?<br>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch,  
>I tell myself I can handle it.<p>

Where am I supposed to go oh oh?  
>When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?<br>That girl, that girl she's such a trick,  
>But I can't lie, I'm in love with it.<p>

That girl (oh oh oh oh).  
>(That girl).<br>That girl (That girl).  
>That girl (oh oh oh oh).<br>(That girl)  
>That girl, (that girl) that girl.<br>That girl (that girl) that girl.

"Well, we're done!" Ruka said. He then looked at Hotaru. "So, what's the surprise?"

"This." Hotaru said, and with that, Cardiology, Mikan's former band, entered the stage.

"Hello, people!" Luna said, and with that, my jaw dropped.

_Hell to The No._

**Sorry for Typos!**


	3. The Result to 6 Days Part 2

**Hey! Sorry for the really late update! I was kind of confused on what I should do with this story. I was even planning to delete it, but I thought that maybe I could find an inspiration or something in the future, so here it is! The continuation to this story that I made in the airport when our flight was delayed and I had nothing to do! **

**- _Alexandrya__Hale_**

All Because of A Headline

Chapter 3: _Il__risultato__di__sei__giorni__due__parte_ ( The Result of 6 Days Part 2)

Mikan Sakura

{The Concert}

I absolutely cannot believe the fact that the stuck-up b*tch I always hated is standing in front of me, acting like she did nothing wrong. But of course, what to expect from a girl who thinks she's the queen of beauty. And to add to her ugliness, she has the worst voice ever. It's a miracle on how I can still stand to not slap her in the face.

When I analyzed the situation more, I asked myself the most obvious question: Why, in heaven's sake, are they here? The answer: Natsume and Hotaru. Of course. My anger quickly turned to them.

I looked at them and saw that they were looking at me. I glared at them, but instead of glaring back, they both gave me a look that said 'Time for revenge. Prove yourself worthy of us.' I smirked at them and nodded. I walked up the stairs and on the stage.

It was chaos on the stage. Luna, who was already flirting with Natsume, was earning death glares from all those Natsume-holics out there. Believe it or not, she was actually _grinding_ against his body. Since she didn't notice me come up the stage, I walked casually to Ruka and asked for his mic. He smiled and gave it to me. I thanked him, and my plan commenced.

I put on my best 'freaked-out' face, lifted the mc to my lips, and screamed into it.

Turns out no one from the audience noticed me go up the stage, because they were shocked to see me up there. I giggled mentally. Then I remembered Luna.

I turned to look at her and saw her glare at me with those huge and annoying eyes of hers. I didn't let my face break as I continued my little act.

"Luna Kiozumi, get away from my hot, hot, _hot_Natsume _this__instant!_"

At that moment, the crowd went still. Luna's face and the others' faces were priceless, I had to fight the urge to laugh. But then I heard the infamous chuckle from the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga.

He was walking towards me with that annoying smirk of his. But, I anticipated this, so I continued my act yet again.

"Oh, Natsume." I said, seductively, coming close to him and cupping his chin. I looked up to look him in the eye. "Now what do I get from saving you from a slut?"

In the reverie, I heard Luna shout, "I am _not_ a slut, Sakura!"

I chuckled. It was heard by everyone. "I never said it was you, Kiozumi."

In the corner of my eye, I saw her cross her arms and mutter something I couldn't quite catch. Although, I did catch the 'b-word.'

I then focused to the man in front of me, knowing everyone was staring at us and wondering what I was going to do next. But before I could speak, Natsume beat me to it.

"So, I'm _your_hot, hot, _hot_Natsume?"

I wanted to make this interesting. "Yes, da-ling. After all, you _have_ shown me your six- pack."

And with that, the whole crowd screamed with delight. He glared at me, knowing that he would be strangled by fans later. Seeing his expression, I gave in to the temptation.

I laughed.

I let go of his chin, and was about to walk down the stage when I heard Luna call out my name.

"Sakura!"

I turned to look at her.

"This isn't over."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, because I thought it was, you know, after I saved this _wall_ over here," I jabbed my thumb at Natsume. "from your horrendous grinding."

As if planned, the whole crowd said an 'Oooooh.' I smiled, as Luna was seething with anger. I turned to leave again, but…

"Sakura!"

I turned to look at her, again.

"Singing competition, now. This way, I'll humiliate you."

I laughed when I heard those words, thinking that she wasn't serious. But she looked at me with dead serious eyes.

I sighed. "Fine, but we'll let the audience choose. But." My voice stopped Luna from leaving, as she was already then. "There will be no blackmailing, or any other rotten games like that."

She turned around and looked me in the eye. "Deal." And with that she left.

I walked to Ruka and returned his mic. As I was exiting the stage, I winked at Hotaru, who got the message. She then lifted her mic to her lips and spoke.

"While Mikan Sakura and 'Cardiology' are preparing for the unplanned competition, we will play a few more songs until both are ready. Now here is our first ever hit to reach the top 10, Living Louder.(by: The Cab)" And with that, they started to play.

{Backstage}

I angrily walked to Hotaru's dressing room, since I didn't have my own because I wasn't supposed to perform. I knew Hotaru won't mind. While doing so, I kept murmuring on how those sluts were so annoying.

"Like, I mean _seriously_? Can't they just let me go?"

I soon went in Hotaru's dressing room. There, I was thinking on what to sing and what to wear. I sat down on the bed and lied down. While I was looking up to the ceiling, I heard an announcement through the PA system.

"To Ms. Sakura and 'Cardiology', please be ready after 20 minutes with 4 songs, Thank You."

After hearing that, I sighed. Not only do I have to prepare 1, but 4. At that moment, I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and started to think. Hard.

Then it hit me.

I needed 4 songs, right? Well, I got the perfect ones. I mentally checked that out of my to-do list. Next, outfit.

I already had an idea for my outfit, since I saw practically all the clothes of Hotaru in her dressing room when she tried them on. So all I had to do was to try them on.

I entered her walk-in closet and began looking for the clothes I needed. In a few minutes, I was dressed with a black trench coat that had a cloth belt which I knotted into a ribbon in the front. The trench coat had rubies as its buttons. This trench coat ended a few inches above my mid-thigh. To finish the look, I wore a pair of black Christian Louboutin heels, a mini tiara with rubies, a few silver bangles, and a pair of dangling ruby earings given by Natsume before I left Japan years ago.

As for my hair, I just let it fall around my shoulders and down my back. I applied lip gloss on my lips and when I was finally satisfied with myself, turned to leave the dressing room, but right before I left, I went to Hotaru's closet and took out my bag. I opened it and pulled out a box. I opened it and revealed a bejeweled mic with the words, 'I'll miss you' in small lavender amethysts. It was a parting gift from Hotaru when I left for America.

I closed the box, placed it back in my bag, and left the dressing room. I headed for the stage.

{Stage}

"Oh, look. Polka's here. Now we can get started." I heard Natsume say. That comment caused a vein to pop out of my head.

It's a good thing that I asked the music producers to connect my mic to the speakers before I came in because now it would come in handy. I smirked and lifted it to my mouth as came up the stage.

"Hey, Natsume-holics out there!" I shouted into my mic. This got all their attention, including those on stage. I peaked at Natsume and smirked. "Want to know another dirty little secret about your love over there?"

This was answered by millions of people, shouting 'yes.'

I looked at Natsume and saw him glaring at me. I smiled but before I could actually tell them, He interrupted me.

"Okay, now that Polka, oh, wait, so it's strawberries today?" He asked me and I hit him with my mic. I glared at him as he continued. "Okay, let's start again. Now that _strawberries_ is here, we can start."

"Now, who goes first?" Ruka asked.

But before the crowd could choose, Luna raised her hand and shouted,"Me!"

"Okay then. Ladies and gentlemen, Cardiology!" Ruka shouted and with that, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and I exited the stage.

The members of Cardiology took their places and handled their respective instruments. Luna stood in front and smiled.

"People, we are Cardiology. Natsume, honey, this is for you."

(Backstage: Natsume rolled his eyes and pretended to puke, which made me giggle.)

**S&M****(BY:****Britney****Spears)**(I'm not joking, it's true. Rihanna was the original)

I like it,  
>I like it,<br>I like it,  
>Na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na na na<br>Come on  
>Na na na<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Na na na na<p>

Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<p>

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<p>

[Chorus]  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it

[Britney Spears]  
>Just one night full of sin<br>Feel the pain on your skin  
>Tough, I don't scream mercy<br>It's your time to hurt me  
>Yeah<br>If I'm bad tie me down  
>Shut me up, gag and bound me<br>Cos the pain is my pleasure  
>Nothing comes better<br>Yeah

[Chorus:]  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on<p>

Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it

S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<p>

Oh  
>I love the feeling<br>You bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what  
>I've been yearning for<br>Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir  
>With my body suit on, on, on<p>

I like it  
>Like it<p>

[Chorus]  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it

S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<br>S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M

"Did you enjoy that, Natsume? Well, here's another one."

**Can't Be Tamed – Miley Cyrus**

For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
>Have to get my way, 24 hours a day<br>'Cause I'm hot like that  
>Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
>'Cause I'm built like that<p>

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
>They try to change me but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
>If you're gonna be my man, understand<p>

(Chorus)  
>I can't be tamed, I can't be saved<br>I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
>I can't be tamed, I can't be changed<br>I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
>I can't be tamed<p>

If there was a question about my intentions, I'll tell ya  
>I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya<br>Or tell ya to get to hell  
>I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged<br>If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
>I'm on like that<p>

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby by now you should know<p>

[Chorus]

I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way  
>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA<br>Don't change me (x4)  
>(I can't be tamed)<p>

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby by now you should know<p>

[Chorus]

"Oh Natsume! Are you enjoying yourself with this view? Well, sit still cause we still have two more to go."

**Wet - Nicole Scherzinger**

_[Verse__1]_  
>I feel like everybody's standing around me watching me now<br>I feel like whatever I do tonight would be the talk of the town  
>They wanna know how I'm gonna move my body<br>When the beat goes  
>'Cause something comes over me<br>When the beat goes

_[Chorus]_  
>Well, Imma rip my clothes off<br>Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Drippin' down my neck  
>Soakin' wet<br>Sink or swim or you drown  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Let's get a little wet  
>I like the way you're workin' me out<br>Let's get a little wet  
>I like the way you're workin' me out<p>

_[Verse__2]_  
>Body's getting super hot<br>Feels like a hundred degrees  
>I'm waitin' for a man with the fan<br>Who can give me a breeze  
>If you touch me there<br>Please beware you can start up a fire  
>I don't mind if you take me home<br>Cool me off in the shower

_[Chorus]_  
>Well, Imma rip my clothes off<br>Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Drippin' down my neck  
>Soakin' wet<br>Sink or swim or you drown  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Let's get a little wet  
>I like the way you're workin' me out<br>Let's get a little wet  
>I like the way you're workin' me out<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>I love it when the heat from the beat melts me to the ground<br>I love it when it gets so wet starts tricklin' down  
>This beat is filthy dirty<br>I feel it all over me  
>Yeah e-yeah<br>Ha-ha-ha  
>Ha-ha-ha<br>Ha-ha-ha  
>Ha-ha-ha<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Well, Imma rip my clothes off<br>Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Drippin' down my neck  
>Soakin' wet<br>Sink or swim or you drown  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Let's get a little wet  
>I like the way you're workin' me out<br>Let's get a little wet  
>I like the way you're workin' me out<p>

"I'm sorry the show had to end so soon. After all, Sakura over there is unentertaining. But oh well. Here's the last one."

F.Y.I. I was pissed as hell.

**I'm Into You – Jennifer Lopez**

Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (uh)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yes)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh<br>_Hi,__I'm__Tune,__the__man__on__the__moon  
>I<em>_live__on__the__beach,__get__the__sand__out__ya__shoes  
>And<em>_all__of__that__change__since__I__met__you  
>So<em>_we__can__leave__that__old__shit__in__the__restroom  
>Young<em>_Money!  
><em>  
>You got me and I could not defend it<br>I tried but I had to surrender  
>Your style got me under the spell now<br>Left me no other choice but to get down

It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
>It's too late (uh), it's too late (tell 'em)<br>You got it (you got it), you got it (you got it)  
>You got it (you got it), you got it (uh)<p>

When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller (yeah)<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<p>

I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaahh (come on)<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah (uh)<p>

Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh<p>

Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on  
>Sharp shooter, you can call me the Zion<br>I'm not the one easy to get to  
>But all that changed, baby when I met you<p>

It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
>It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (come on)<br>You got it (you got it), you got it (you got it)  
>You got it (you got it), you got it (yeah)<p>

When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover (why?)<p>

I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (haaaa)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<p>

_Okay__now__I'm__into__you,__like__you__never__knew  
>I'm<em>_falling__for__ya__baby,__I__need__a__parachute  
>Pussy<em>_so__wet,__I__need__a__wet__suit  
>You're<em>_way__too__fly,__I__could__be__your__jet__fuel  
>Now<em>_tell__me__what__you__like,__I__like__what__you__tell__me  
>And<em>_if__you__understand__me,__then__you__can__overwhelm__me  
>It's<em>_too__late,__it's__too__late  
>Every<em>_finish__line__is__the__beginning__of__a__new__race,__haaa  
><em>  
>When I look into your eyes, it's over (yeah)<br>You got me hooked with your love controller  
>I'm trippin' and I could not get over<br>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover (come on)

I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah (I'm into you babyyy)<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<p>

(Yeah)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)

I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah (I'm into you babyyy)<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<p>

(_some__other__goon__of__Luna__who__has__a__low__voice)_

"Thank you everyone! This has been Cardiology!" She said as she and her goons left the stage. I was pissed at them for making me seem like a fool. And no one even knew that their voices were edited to sound presentable.

Miraculously, she didn't say anything about Natsume, and I felt him relax beside me.

Suddenly, I felt hands leading me back to the stage. But before I could get on the stage, I grabbed my guitar and strapped it around me. The threesome followed behind me, but I knew they were going to leave soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed that 1st performance. Now here is the 2nd. Ladies and gentleman, Mikan Sakura!" Ruka said, and it was followed by the sound of cheers.

I heard their retreating steps behind me. With a sigh, I gave a brief introduction about myself to set the mood.

"Hey, guys. Before I start, I'll give a short introduction. I'm Mikan Sakura, former vocalist and bassist of the band earlier, 'Cardiology.' I quit because, well, I just didn't fit in the group in a way you guys would've never understood. So, here I am, back in Japan with my best friend, my ex, who I have now let go of, and my rival. They offered me to join them, but I said that I wasn't sure, so this concert is what will make me choose. But when the night was going oh-so well, 'Cardiology' came back into my life. So, here's a song I made long ago when I first joined the band. I never told them about it because I knew it would soon come in handy. And it has!

"So, ladies and gentlemen, this song's called 'Leave Me Alone.'"

**Leave Me Alone – The Veronicas**

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
>Dragging me down<br>Making a sound because you wanna  
>I guess that's why I like messing with you<br>Putting you through  
>A lesson or two, because I'm gonna<br>Before I go my own way  
>I just gotta say <p>

I pointed at my old band mates who were seated in the front row.

Leave me alone  
>Get out of my face<br>I'm tired of love  
>Feeling so misplaced<br>Time for you to go  
>'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh<br>Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
>Don't call me on the phone<br>Because I'm all out of words  
>I'll face the unknown<br>Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
>Oh, Leave me alone<p>

There was the time I thought you were the one  
>Having some fun<br>Getting it done  
>What an illusion<br>'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
>That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion<br>Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it 

I gave my guitar a powerful strum. (Not only can I play the bass, I can play the piano and guitar too)

Leave me alone  
>Get out of my face<br>I'm tired of love  
>Feeling so misplaced<br>Time for you to go  
>'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh<br>Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
>Don't call me on the phone<br>Because I'm all out of words  
>I'll face the unknown<br>Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
>Oh, leave me alone<p>

Don't turn around and don't look back  
>I see right through all your selfless acts<p>

Oh 

I flipped my hair to the side furiously while giving my guitar another powerful strum.

Leave me alone  
>Get out of my face<br>I'm tired of love  
>Feeling so misplaced<br>Time for you to go  
>'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh<br>Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
>Don't call me on the phone<br>Because I'm all out of words  
>I'll face the unknown<br>Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
>Oh, leave me alone<p>

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

When the song stopped, everyone cheered. I turned to look at the trio. Ruka was smiling, Hotaru gave me a wink, while Natsume just gave me his usual poker face.

I turned to look at my old band smirked at them. They never knew I could make a song like that. All the songs I sang when I was still in their band was all written by them. No wonder it was so bad; it made babies cry.

I lifted my head to look at the crowd. Believe it or not, they were still as noisy as ever.

I lifted the mic to my lips. "I kept you guys waiting long enough for the next song. This next song was a song I wrote when I was still in high school, Sophomore year, to be exact. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I made this song because I had a dare given by the school whore. She dared me to make her a song about something in particular so that she and her current boyfriend could finally have, well, you know…" I mouthed the word.

(A/N: If there are any slow people out there who still don't get it, she mouthed the word 'sex'.)

The whole crowd reacted. Some said, "Really?", while some said, "Awesome!" But most of the crowd shouted the obvious: "Eeew."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, here it is! This one's called 'Take Me On The Floor.'"

Again, the crowd shouted, "Eeew."

I agreed. "I know right."

And with that, I started to play the intro.

**Take Me On The Floor – The Veronicas ft. Pitbull**

The lights are out and I barely know you  
>We're going up and the place is slowing down<br>I knew you'd come around

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
>I was lonely now you make me feel alive<br>Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<p>

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
>You take me higher with every breath I take<br>Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
>Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down<br>You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<p>

I wanna kiss a girl  
>I wanna kiss a girl<br>I wanna kiss a boy  
>I wanna ...<p>

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
>I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)<br>I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
>I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)<p>

dadada da dadadada  
>dadada da dadadada<br>dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<p>

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me<br>Please don't stop!

The crowd cheered again. I waited for them to settle down first before I spoke again.

"Now, this next song was the song I made yesterday night when I couldn't sleep. I got bored and decided to make a song about what was happening to my life.

"Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. This is for you guys. It's called, 'Homecoming'"

**Homecoming**** – ****Hey****Monda**y

Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake  
>Summer's over, hope it's not too late<br>I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head  
>Taken back to the sidewalk where we met<br>And carved out our names  
>Do you remember that?<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart for you<p>

Descending, I'm spinning, lost all defense  
>How could you swallow me again?<br>I left you, I meant to, couldn't let you in  
>Never mind a single word I said<br>Carve out your name  
>Do you remember that?<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart<p>

You've got control of me, is this the end of me?  
>'Cause I just can't cut up the strings<br>I'm coming back for more, don't let your heart go  
>Please don't walk away<p>

Homecoming, I'm coming  
>I'm coming back<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)  
>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you<br>(Summer's over, hope it's not too late)

I'm coming home, I wanna know  
>When all the leaves begin to fall<br>(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)  
>If I'm falling, falling apart for you<p>

The crowd cheered like crazy. I looked at my old band to see their reaction. Instead of shock, they wore their anger in their faces. I smirked.

"Now this last one…Well, you could say that it's a personal favorite of mine. I wrote it with a guy on senior year. It was the first song I ever wrote with a partner. And I come to you today, well, maybe tonight, to sing this song. And this song, well, it makes me sing differently.

"And I know that I need that partner of mine here to sing it with me, since he's the only one who knows how it goes. Well, fortunately, he _is_ here." I looked at their faces and I had to fight the urge to laugh; it was pathetic, especially a certain someone's.

I smirked, and walked to the mic stand which still had its mic. I took the mic out and pointed it to the "empty" space in the side of the curtains.

"Natsume, care to join me?"

The crowd slowly went silent. All were watching us. When he didn't come out, I felt embarrassed. 'I expected him to come, but he wasn't there.' The situation at hand somehow related to that saying I always knew but never bothered to know the source.

I was about to say that I was wrong, and that the show had to go on without him, when he did come out. But the annoying thing was, he was smirking. At me.

He meant to do it.

I bit my lip, trying to hide my anger. But it was hard doing that, especially if he was smirking at me like a madman. So I did the only thing that could let me take out my anger on him, yet not cause a scandal.

"Natsume, catch!"

I threw the mic towards his direction. Hard. But did it hit his head like I thought it would? No! He just caught it, and continued walking towards me.

When he was finally beside me, I looked at the crowd and smirked. Then I did the unexpected.

I untied the ribbon in my front, unbuttoned the ruby buttons on my coat, and let it fall to the ground.

Under the coat, I wore a black mini skirt and a red tank top. I wore a black cardigan over my tank top. And I was fully aware that the whole world saw the tiny black heart tattoo on my back.

The crowd went silent. In the far end of the stage, I saw Hotaru shake her head, and Ruka, whose jaw just hit the floor. Beside me, Natsume looked like I was crazy, but somehow I knew that he was relieved. I wonder why…

"Ladies and gentlemen, my final song of the night. This one's called, 'Promiscuous!'"

**Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland**

(Natsume, _Mikan)_

_Am__I__throwing__you__off?  
><em>Nope

_Didn__'__t__think__so_

How you doin' young lady  
>That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy<br>You don't have to play about the joke  
>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<p>

You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
>You lookin' for her in the day time with the light<br>You might be the type if I play my cards right  
>I'll find out by the end of the night <p>

_You__expect__me__to__just__let__you__hit__it  
>But<em>_will__you__still__respect__me__if__you__get__it  
><em>  
>All I can do is try, gimme one chance<br>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_You__wanna__get__in__my__world,__get__lost__in__it  
>Boy<em>_I__'__m__tired__of__running,__lets__walk__for__a__minute_

Promiscuous girl  
>Wherever you are<br>I'm all alone  
>And it's you that I want<p>

_Promiscuous__boy  
>You<em>_already__know  
>That<em>_I__'__m__all__yours  
>What<em>_you__waiting__for?  
><em>  
>Promiscuous girl<br>You're teasing me  
>You know what I want<br>And I got what you need

_Promiscuous__boy  
>Let's<em>_get__to__the__point  
>Cause<em>_we're__on__a__roll  
>Are<em>_you__ready?  
><em>

_Roses__are__red  
>Some<em>_diamonds__are__blue  
>Chivalry<em>_is__dead  
>But<em>_you're__still__kinda__cute  
><em>  
>Hey! I can't keep my mind off you<br>Where you at, do you mind if I come through 

_I__'__m__out__of__this__world__come__with__me__to__my__planet  
>Get<em>_you__on__my__level__do__you__think__that__you__can__handle__it?_

They call me Thomas  
>last name Crown<br>Recognize game  
>I'm a lay mine's down<p>

_I'm__a__big__girl__I__can__handle__myself  
>But<em>_if__I__get__lonely__I__'__ma__need__your__help  
>Pay<em>_attention__to__me__I__don't__talk__for__my__health  
><em>  
>I want you on my team<br>_So__does__everybody__else._

Baby we can keep it on the low  
>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<br>If you with it girl I know a place we can go

_What__kind__of__girl__do__you__take__me__for?  
><em>  
><em>(Chorus<em>_here,__same__as__first)_

Don't be mad, don't get mean  
><em>Don't<em>_get__mad,__don't__be__mean  
><em>  
>Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean<br>_Don't__get__mad,__don't__be__mean  
><em>  
>Wait! I don't mean no harm<br>I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
>feeling on me before you bring that on<p>

Bring that on  
><em>You<em>_know__what__I__mean_

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
>To see if you can work me the way you say<p>

It's OK, it's alright  
>I got something that you gonna like<p>

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash<p>

Promiscuous Girl  
>Wherever you are<br>I'm all alone  
>And its you that I want<p>

_Promiscuous__Boy  
>I'm<em>_calling__your__name  
>But<em>_you're__driving__me__crazy  
>The<em>_way__you're__making__me__wait_

Promiscuous Girl  
>You're teasing me<br>You know what I want  
>And I got what you need<p>

_Promiscuous__Boy  
>We're<em>_one__in__the__same  
>So<em>_we__don't__gotta__play__games__no__more_

The crowd went wild. It was the loudest they've ever heard the whole night.

Ruka and Hotaru went back on stage, and Ruka became emcee, again.

"So, time for the voting. Who says 'Cardiology?'"

Silence, then we heard a faint 'whoop!' from the back.

I giggled. I so won this one.

"Who says Mikan Sakura?"

The crowd went wild, once again.

"That settles it then. Mikan Sakura wins!"

The crowd chanted my name like it was a mantra of some sort. I laughed at its craziness. In the corner of my eye, I saw Luna walk away furiously, pushing those who stand in her way. I smirked at her.

Then the question I dreaded was asked.

"So? Will you join us, strawberries?" Natsume asked when we were leaving the stage.

I was silent for a few moments until the answer finally came to me.

"No, I won't."

**Hey guys, again. So, how'd you like it? Please r&r. Sorry for the typos and all that. I left it as a cliffhanger. I want to leave all of you in suspicion. Ha ha ha! I'm evil! (joke, I'm not. And I really just did it to make you guys want to read my story more) **

**Till next time!:)**

**Yours truly,**

**Alexandrya Hale**


End file.
